Chisana Valentina Swiftstrider
Overview A Quel'dorei with a passion for ancient culture, and a love for Trolls. She is raw and unrefined, wild and savage. Has the ability to shapeshift into a beast for a short amount of time, and a proficiency for taming animals. Appearance and personality Her right eye is covered by an eyepatch and three vertical scars. She got them when she tamed her first beast back in her younger days. The bridge of her nose holds six piercings, three on each side, in two vertical lines. Her lips has two studs as well - on the lower one. The tongue is newly pierced as well. The color of her eyes are not nearly as bright as usual Quel'dorei, much due to the fact that she grew up somewhere else. Their color is more aquamarine. Her posture is somewhat slouchy and her walking is relaxed. "Ya be an elf, Chi, but ya haf de soul of a Troll." - Zulka'Jin Notable skills and weapons Shapeshift - Chisana takes the form of a beast, preferably a wolf. She can only hold the form for a maximum of fifteen minutes, as it strains on her. It takes between three to four hours before re-use. Background Growing up During an attack, performed by the Amani, Chisana was a young little elf, merely around three years old. As her home were invaded and overtaken, the parents - Lori'the and Seldar, whose only wish was for their daughter to survive - put her in a casket which they then set into a river, hoping that she would be found by some good people. After about two days, little Chisana was indeed washed ashore - on the Echo Isles. Here, she was a welcome gift to the childless couple - Drahn and Zeo'uk. They raised her as one of their own, and she quickly grew attached to them. But the girl knew she was different from the other Trolls, no matter what she did. Painting herself blue and green was a quirk of hers, seeing as she only wanted to fit in. She also learned to speak Troll, and her accent is deeply affected by it. When coming of age, her parents sent her out to tame her very first beast in Durotar. Here, she set her eyes on a boar, and after a long battle and being half-blinded on her right eye, which is why she has three scars over it, Chisana had finally caught him. The name of the boar is Boris, and he is her most trusted pet. A few nights after, the tribe had a party. Drinking, smoking and dancing. Chisana happily participated, hoping to catch H'aalu's attention, an older Troll, who she had started to favor. But, he refused to look at her, despite her tries. Not to mention, she had managed to catch a younger Troll's eyes, and he made a swift move on her, after she had sat down to drink something. Closely, silently, he leaned over her from behind, sniffing her dark hair, stroking her back. "Ya be smellin' like da wind." He murmured, making her look up at him with a shy smile. After all, she knew the ways of courting, but had never been exposed to it herself. The two of them made their way away from the others, to indulge in each other. The Troll licked her, kissed her, and bit her, not too hard, trying his way. Scared, and unsure, she let him, as it was to be expected of her, as a woman of the tribe. As she was layed on her back, his grubby hands went under her skirt, touching her, preparing her. Whimpering, with her hands above her head, she bit her lip, tensing up.This would be a first for her, and she had no idea how to.. Sure, she had seen the other women do it, but they were bigger than her, with a different physique. However, her thoughts were interrupted, as the Troll pressed himself inside of her, making her cry out in pain, cause hell, that hurt like a billion stingers had suddenly attacked her! But, he didn't care, just thrusted away, and she lost consciousness, from both the pain and the loss of blood. When he was finished, he snorted, went up, and simply left her there, laying in a small pool of her own blood and his... traces. Drahn and Zeo'uk was starting to worry when they saw him coming back to the party, and take off with another girl. They were about to go and search for her, when they were approached by H'aalu, who offered to do it in their stead, telling them that he had not liked the way the young Troll had been acting so far, that he felt partly guilty. The couple allowed him to, and he set off. It didn't take long before he found her, still unconscious. With a deep sigh, he wrapped her in the fur he carried over his shoulders, picked her up, and went to his hut. For days, he treated her, and the wounds she had gained from the other Troll's action. When she was finally able to move on her own, and sit up, the first thing she did was to tilt her head, and shyly thank him. Affected, he turned away, but ruffled her hair. "Ya no' taa bad, lil Troll." After a few more weeks of treatment, she would often find herself in his hut, either reading the books he housed, or hanging over his shoulder while he worked. Her parents approved of this, for they favored H'aalu - he was strong and had his own ways, but they weren't bad. One day, when she as usual was sitting in his lap, tugging on one of his dreads, he sighed, and let his arms around her waist. Frozen in place for a few seconds, Chisana look up at him, blinking, wondering what had brought this on. The hands started to stroke her legs, carefully, not trying to scare her away. H'aalu grunted, pushing his big nose to her cheek in an affectionate manner. He knew to take it slow, realizing that what had happened with the other Troll might have had a bad, perhaps blocking effect on her. Damnit, yes, he had started to care for her, in way more than just a patient... But his movements was not denied, and she closed her eyes, leaning back on him, making small noises of pleasure as he proceeded. That day, they became lovers, and would have lived happily, if it wasn't for a certain female. She had always had a sore eye for Chisana, and hated her gut, and now that even H'aalu, who was one of the most respected Trolls in their tribe, had accepted her, and even made her his mate, Tan'Dri could no longer turn her cheek. She waited until the elf had left the hut, and went inside, offering the male a drink. He accepted the gift, but it was coated with a mind-numbing potion, and Tan'Dri made use of it by easily seducing the half-drugged Troll. When Chisana came back, she heard grunts, pants and other sounds coming from the hut, and as she stood in the doorway... She dropped the fruit she had gathered, seeing her H'aalu in the act of doing that to another female. A Troll. Heart-broken, she left, and stayed with her parents for the rest of her time in the tribe. Poor H'aalu had no memory of what had happened, or why she had left him, but decided not to dwell any further in it, leaving her to her own. In search of her heritage She left the tribe to seek out her own kin, the people called Sin'dorei. At first, Silvermoon mesmerized her - it was shiny, huge and the streets filled with people... But they spoke in a tongue she did not know, and when she tried to order a drink at the bar, speaking in Zandalari, they stared at her, and snickered, mocking her. There was also that sense of magic around them, seeking to draw her in as well. It was different from the kind she knew from her upbringing, and one day, she came across some of the Sin'dorei, to see them give in to their addiction by taking the life of blue worms and other creatures that inhabited magical sources. Disgusted by this, and very frustrated, she left these snotty elves, and befriended no one for years. Gaining a mate Then, one day, while she was out, hunting for her daily meal, she spotted a Troll lurking among the shadows. With sheer interest, she sneaked up behind him, and pressed a dagger against his throat. "Woo' ya be?" She grunted, her voice cold and stern. The Troll didn't even flinch, just offered her a grin of his own. "Zulka'Jin." They ended up hunting together for days to come, she allowed him to stay by her side, thinking of him as nothing but beneficial. That was, until... She came back, having been in a brawl with a group of Sin'dorei, an entire band, known as Silence. They had sought her out, made her a traitor to her people, and wished to dispose of her. In rage, she had fought them off, but not until they had exposed her to enormous amount of felmagic. Unable to resist, she had become crazed, and went berserk on all of them, killing around three, and growled as the remaining elves had fled, not aware of the effect the magic had had on her. Thus, returning to the hut, where she and Zulka'Jin resided, she was still affected, unable to see clear. Blood dripped from several open wounds, and her hands were coated with the blood from Silence's members. When the Troll saw this, he immediately took her into his arms, cradling her. "Chi..." Unable to fight him off, she roared, growled, anything to hinder the pain that she felt from the magic, this evil magic, that had changed her like that. Her eyes were no longer aquamarine, but sported the same color as every Sin'dorei. Crying, she held on to Zulka'Jin. "'elp me..." Desperate, and clingy, confused to no end, she begged him. "I be no' like dem." The Troll shook his head, and just held her close. "No, ya be no'. Ya be like me, Chi." The words made her look at him, and in that moment, she realized that he was... "...mate." She murmured, letting her arms around his neck, staring at him. The corners of his lips twitched, both from her words, and seeing the color in her eyes returning back to normal. "Aye, Chi. I be ya' mate." Who was he to deny her? Besides, she was far different from any elf he had ever met, and he saw her as a little, pink Troll. Silently, he closed the distance between them, letting their lips connect, feeling her respond as well. The night went on, him treating her wounds, helping her with the fits the magic caused her from time to time, and as morning came, she was starting to recover. No words were needed, and she shedded the remaining parts of her armor, to crawl on top of him, letting her head rest in the crook between his shoulder and neck. In her tribe, exposing yourself like that, meant that you fully trusted the one you did it to. Zulka'Jin did the same, purring softly at their skins connecting, his big hands resting on her hips, stroking her legs and waist. "Chi..." His voice was soft and low, hinted with affection. One of her ears twitched, and she used her arms to lean up, looking at him. "Hmm?" With a smile, he pulled her close, and put her eyepatch back on, seeing as she had lost it in her haze of pain. "Dat look bettah on ya." He grinned, teasing her. The great loss Eventually, as the months passed, Chisana became pregnant. It was difficult, straining on her body, but she was determined to have a child with her mate. However, after carrying the child for about four months, she started to be unable to move as she wanted to, and it frustrated her. To top if off, Zulka'Jin had to leave, being hired for a mission. Weeks later, she recieved words that he had died. The grief was too great, and she miscarried their unborn child. Being unable to face the loss, she left everything, and set for Pandaria, but nothing there could give her solitude. Months later, Warchief Vol'jin called all of the Horde, to help on Draenor, and that is where she currently resides, hoping to start a new life, and perhaps find some sort of goal to strive for. art_trade__gou_kun_by_kishibunbuns-d795ght (1).png Chitattoref.png MyStyleCHI.jpg avatarchi.png Request gou kun by snowleopardsixtus-d79wd2o.jpg MyStyleCHICHI.jpg Imagebe archer by maroonz80 d7123a8 by maroonz80-d72i8mf.jpg Family evening by Ka7.jpg ChisanaSig.png at_gou_kun_by_raptor85-d77cn3i.png ChiandRas.png ChiFire.jpg chiflatxol.png ChiMask.jpg ChiRobed.jpg ChiWiki2.png Category:Back Story Category:Horde Category:Hunter Category:Character Category:Thorntusk Category:Quel'dorei